


Forever Missing Him

by RedXD



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Love Triangles, no happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:33:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedXD/pseuds/RedXD
Summary: Based during the time period in which Krolia and Keith are riding the space whales.HEAVILY inspired by: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2zMuncbjApE





	Forever Missing Him

Krolia waves off before falling asleep, the space wolf snuggling up against her.

Keith stares off into space. It’s been nearly a year since they started riding this giant whale. 

Flickers of white light through his vision. Another memory. At least, he guesses it’s a memory. Most of these visions are.

The white quickly overtakes his entire vision.

Instead of the usual view of at least  _ some _ setting, the entire surrounding is white. It’s strange.

 

_ |And if you're in love, then you are the lucky one,| _

 

The shapes of Lance and Allura fade into his view. Allura has a smile on her face and a relaxed, loose posture.

Lance looks happy. Extremely so. He has that adorable dopey smile on. Both their eyes are bright.

The two laugh. The air between them is soft and lovely.

The air between Lance and Keith has never been like that. Only rough and dry. The air might’ve been soft and lovely between them once, but does it really count if Lance doesn’t even remember it?

Keith stares at the two, lost in each other. Faded shades of pink paint both their faces.

He can’t remember a time where this specific moment has happened, so that means….

This is the future.

 

|' _ Cause most of us are bitter over someone, _ |

 

His eyes close. If this is what the future brings, he doesn’t want to know.

He wants to relish on the good times, the memories. The moments where Lance and him didn’t hate each other, if they ever truly did. The times where Lance only focused on him. The times Lance wasn’t off flirting with Nyma or Allura. The times Lance helped him get better.

Echoes of a single voice flicker through his mind.

 

| _ Setting fire to our insides for fun, _ |

 

“We are a good team.”

“I actually don’t hate you right now.”

“Hey man.”

“Names Lance.”

“Good work, Samurai.”

“I thought we bonded!”

The images flicker faster and faster.

 

| _ To distract our hearts from ever missing them, _ |

 

Each image flickers past to quickly. Each one running from his grasp. He’s losing them. It feels like he’s losing each moment. 

Perhaps he already has.

I think deep down he knows he has. He just doesn’t want to face the truth.

Lance’s face flickers in between the memories. It’s beautiful silhouette haunting him.

Torturing him.

Images of unknown events flash by before he can even comprehend them. 

Yelling.

Hate.

There’s no smiles. No partners. No right hand man.

Just, sorrow and anger.

 

| _ But I'm forever missing him, _ |

 

Lance stands there. Hands in his pockets, gorgeous smile, that can light up rooms, on his face.

One of the universe's most beautiful, amazing, magnificent creations.

One of the many things Keith will never have.

 

| _ And you caused it, _ |

 

Allura stands there now. Her long hair behind her. A stupid smile on her face.

She’s the reason Lance won’t ever love him.

He loves her.

Why? Keith knows. He always will.

She’s pretty. Smart. Talented. Unique. 

Everything Keith will never be.

 

| _ And you caused it, _ |

 

It isn’t her fault in the end. It’s his.

_ He _ ran away.

_ He _ forgot Lance at the beginning.

_ He  _ isn’t enough to deserve Lance’s love.

He wasn’t enough for Voltron, he wasn’t enough for the Garrison, he still probably isn’t for the Blade. 

No matter where he goes, he will not be able to be worthy of his love. Of love from someone so perfect, yet so not. So broken and beautiful. So lovely, yet so strong.

Like an ocean tide.

 

| _ And you caused it. _ |

 

No matter how hard he tries.

Lance will never be his.

This is just proof of that now.

Why did he ever even dream?

He leans his head down.

“Foolish mistake, Keith..”

Crying the stars that’ll never shine brightly again.


End file.
